Is Love in the Air?
by Zakkaria7
Summary: Is Harry crazy or did Cormac McLaggen just seduced him? Definetly not crazy. Why? Only one way to know and that is to read :P Rated M for a reason.
1. Goals

Harry woke up by the sounds of his roommates getting ready to go down to the Great Hall. He had a dreamless sleep plus an empty stomach. He had to hurry or he wouldn't have enough time to eat his breakfast and be at classes on time.

It was Wednesday and, unfortunately, Harry started his day with Herbology where he had to go fight against plants who had nothing more to do than try to scratch his eyes or pull a chunk of hair off his head. Arrived at chamber number three, who was filled with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, Harry went to stand beside Ron and Hermione.

Hi, I was hoping you would make it on time, told Harry's long good friend Hermione.

Yeah, I had a good night sleep, thought about staying in but I already did it twice, wouldn't want to have detention.

And Professor Sprout makes you clean the pots of the Wugglegums, said Ron. You'll have your hands smelling dragon shit all week.

Harry was about to say something when Professor Sprout walked in the chamber, talking like her usual self about plants nobody cared about except maybe Neville. Harry was starting to fade away, thinking about the pile of homework who was waiting for him in the dormitory, when he overheard a group of girls talking about boys. He was stunned to hear Cormac McLaggen's name, whom he thought was hated by almost everyone. But he had to admit he was cute.

Surely Harry had already thought about boys, even though he likes girls, but he never had a problem stroking himself thinking about them. Homosexuality was something accepted at Hogwarts, Seamus and Dean were the new couple of Gryffindor and rumours were Draco Malfoy occasionally had sex with Blaise Zabini, when he wasn't with Pansy Parkinson, of course.

After the class, they all went to recess to then go down the path where Hagrid was waiting by his hut. After hearing what the giant had to say, they all grabbed a Scrowjuff and went for a walk. He hadn't even made 10 steps that he saw Cormac McLaggen approaching.

Six and seven years students occasionally had pauses while others have classes since these were now chosen by the teenagers, influenced by the path they want to take in life.

_Oh no, not him_, he thought to himself.

-Hi Harry, doing well? The seventeen handsome young boy asked.

_-_Yeah, can I help you?

-Well, I've been thinking and I would like to try out for the chaser place that's open since Alicia is gone. And I would really like playing quidditch with you guys, so did you pick a date for the tryouts?

- The tryouts are Friday after class at six o'clock sharp, be there on time cause I'm not waiting for you, Harry told the blond teenager.

Cormac stepped closer to Harry, a little too close, and whispered in his ear.

-If I am selected, I promise to thank you properly, if you know what I mean...

The chosen one could feel and smell the young man's breath on his ear, hot and minty. The blond teenager had a twinkle in his brown eyes and while Harry was wondering what McLaggen meant, the other boy was gone. Harry walked his Scrowjuff and was struck when he asked himself if Cormac McLaggen was attracted by him. Harry always thought he would marry a woman, have kids, etc. The whole package. Even though McLaggen was a real jackass and few people could support him, he wasn't hard on the eyes.

-Hey what's up Harry? asked Hermione who was having a hard time control her Scrowjuff, jumping on her leg and trying to claw his way to her skin.

-Nothing, said Harry getting back from his thoughts.

-Worried about the tryouts Friday? Me too, we need strong players so we can win the cup, I am not going to let Slytherins win this year, said an angry Ron.

-Yeah, totally!

The golden trio then took back, after a painful hour, the Scrowjuffs, along the other students, to Hagrid. Dean looked like he was going to have a black eye, Lavender had a nasty scratch on her cheek and was scared to be disfigured for life. These disgusting eyeless monsters, as Hannah Abbott clearly said, were the last project of the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and he was caring a lot about them. That's why the Gryffindors were trying their best to be nice to Hagrid about it.

As the trio was walking the steps to the Great Hall for the dinner, Harry spotted Cormac McLaggen hanging out with seven years friends. He wasn't sure what he thought about the blond beauty and that was stupid since Harry didn't even care about the young, blond, tall, muscled, beautiful piece of man that was walking less than ten feet away from him.

-Harry are you paying attention? asked a Hermione who was tired of having to always repeat what she says because of the boy's daydreams.

- Yes I am paying attention... said Harry, his eyes trailing down to McLaggen's butt.

TO BE CONTINUED

So what did you think. My first story ever and I just wanted to add to the small amount of fanfictions about the sexy Cormac McLaggen. Send me reviews if my story is good and what you think should happen next, cause I have ideas but it could change. I will try to update ASAP.


	2. What to do?

Harry was walking down the stairs with Ron, heading out to the Great Hall for supper while Ron was talking on and on about who would make a good chaser. The black haired boy just had to plug a ''yeah'', a ''never in hell'' or a ''sure'' every now and then. He was actually thinking about what happened in Charms class this afternoon.

He overheard Justin Finch-Fletchey talking with Zacharias Smith.

-So, who do you have your crush on? asked Justin, trying to make his frog dance the Charleston.

-Well, Draco is a hottie, but a total jerk and he is with Blaise. Cormac McLaggen is super hot but when I confronted him he told me he is already interested in someone.

Harry couldn't think of anything else for the whole hour and was still thinking about it when eating his pumpkin pie. Could McLaggen be interested in a relationship with Hary? In fact, Harry couldn't stop watching Cormac eating his yogurt, sucking his fingers clean when he dropped some of it. While sucking on them with all his might he looked straight at Harry and gave him a wink.

He came back to the story that was being told by Seamus of when his mother came face to face with a vampire, to which she took her umbrella and broke his nose while kicking him in the nuts. Everyone one was having a good time when Dumbledore announced it was time to go back to the common rooms.

And like always, there was a big crowd trying to get past the doors. During the 5 minutes it took to arrive at the door, Harry felt someone giving him a discreet slap on the ass and then slipping something in his hand. He turned around to see a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking down at him, McLaggen. He opened his hand to read a piece of paper which was written:

_Come meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, now!_

Not thinking, Harry told Ron and Hermione he had to go to the bathroom and was on his way. But before he could reach the handle to the bathroom, he was grabbed by McLaggen who started brutally kissing him. They were sharing their saliva and caressing each other's tongue, tasting, smelling, touching. Harry was barely breathing but he couldn't, wouldn't, stop. It felt so good to have the muscled built seven year's lips on his. That's when he felt a hand unzipping his pants and then entering his boxers to wrap itself around his cock. After a few squeezes, everything stopped.

-Put me on the quidditch team and next time I won't stop. said Cormac as he slapped Harry's ass and then turned around and walked away.

The Chosen One was light headed and could only stair as the other boy disappeared in a hallway. What should he do? Put him on the quidditch team and have sex with McLaggen? But Harry didn't want a relationship with the guy, he only wanted to have fun, nothing more. Harry played different scenarios in his head and then went to sleep.

He pulled the curtains on his bed, cast a Silencio spell and then stroked his cock thinking about what had just happened, reaching an amazing climax that made him take a decision.

Cormac would be on the quidditch team.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Sorry, chapter isn't as long as the first one but I will make up for the loss on chapter 3. Please Review on this story what you like, dont like, or what you want to see happen._


	3. Soon to be

I just found out I didn't write the usual stuff about those characters not being mine, no profits being made, and the rights belong to the genius J.K. Rowling. Have fun reading :)

And if some of you guys are confused about which year this story is, well... I don't know. I guess it's sixth year, since Harry is quidditch captain. So yeah, sixth year.

His lips were on him, everywhere, kissing him, making him feel things he never would have even dreamed of. He could feel the blond curls on top of his head while being blown away by the sight in front of him. Cormac McLaggen, Cormac fucking McLaggen, had his hand wrapped around Harry's cock, his hazelnut brown eyes locked on his. He lowered his head, his stong sticking out of his mouth, and then, something weird happened. Cormac opened his mouth and said:

-Shut the fuck up!

Harry woke up, all confused and dreamy. Once he had put his glasses on, he could finally understand what was happening in the boys dormitory. Seamus and Dean were trying to be discreet in the bathroom while showering each other. And they were obviously having too much fun.

-Well I told you to cast a _Silencio _spell. Said a moaning Dean. Ah, don't stop, please!

Harry checked the time: 6:30 am. He dressed up while the moanings coming from the bathroom were louder than ever. Harry never told anyone, but he was jealous of Seamus and Dean's relationship, he wished he could have someone to fuck in the mornings before going to class. Maybe he soon could, since he had chosen to let Cormac on the quidditch team and was thinking about when he would have the chance to tell him. The tryouts were tonight, after Defense against the Darks Arts class, which finished at five, then supper and finally at seven, they would all go down to the quidditch pitch.

Except his friends, quidditch was the one thing Harry missed all summer, the thought alone of riding a broom would give him chills. But, it would have to wait toninght. He went downstairs to eat breakfast, few students had arrived, maybe twenty, more or less. He sat down and started to butter his toasts when Hermione sat in front of him.

-Morning, said a still asleep Hermione. What's up with you, never seen you up so early?

-Couldn't sleep, Dean and Seamus were going at it again.

-Ahhh love. And what about you, are you interested in someone Harry? Because I sure know a lot of girls who would die to be with you, you know?

- Really? Well there's just one problem. All of them want to go out with the chosen one, not me. And, maybe I am interested in someone else already.

-You are? Asked Hermione, who was happy to finally see Harry wanting to be close to somebody. Who is it?

-Well, it's not really a sure thing so I don't really want to talk about it yet. You understand, right?

-I do understand, I may have a love interest too. Well, I do have a love interest. I have a boyfriend, but we don't really want to tell everybody yet.

-Wow, you kind of just dropped a bomb here, Hermione. Always thought you'd end up with Ron. Wait, is it Ron?

- Ronal Weasley is not my boyfriend and I am shocked you would even think otherwise. Now I have to go study for the Ancient Runes exam, Professor Babbling has such an amazing way to teach runes but she isn't kidding about homework and exams. See you later.

-See you, said Harry as he continued to eat his toast and read the Daily Prophet.

He was reading about a muggle family who had been brutally murdered when someone sat next to him. He was sure it was Ron but when he lifted his eyes, Cormac was sitting only inches apart from him.

-Hey Harry, what are you doing?

-Just reading, said Harry after being dazzled for a few seconds by the seventeen year old man.

-I thought we could talk. You know I am not the jackass everyone says I am, I would like us to be friends too.

-Friends? Yeah okay, I would like that.

- Let's take a walk.

They walked down to the lake, threw some rocks while the Giant Squid tried to catch them. They talked about favourite colours, classes, books, animals, etc. Cormac talked about his father, being friend with the Minister of Magic, the pressure he felt about being at the top of the pyramid. They were standing close, their hands touching but not holding. Everything was perfect.

-Sorry, I have to go to my DADA class. See you tonight.

He inched closer and pressed his lips against Harry's. There was no tongue, but it felt just as good. The feeling of having someone hold you that close and want you to be in their life, was incredible.

-Don't forget our little deal, McLaggen said as he slapped Harry's ass and walked back towards the castle.

Harry couldn't hide it, or at least try to. He had feelings for Cormac McLaggen. He had seen him in an all new light today and he loved it. He finally found someone who he could be with, like boyfriend with. Maybe even love?

The day could not have passed any longer than it did. And when classes and supper were finally over, Gryffindors went down to the quidditch pitch for the tryouts. Hermione was sitting in the stands while Harry was on the pitch, giving orders to the others. After two hours of hard labor, Ginny, Dean and Demelza were the new catchers, Ron and Dean were now beaters and Cormac was the new goaler. Harry was happy to find out that his new goaler was really good, so he didn't have to favour him. Everyone was happy, Harry was happy.

While everone was changing in the locker room, Harry found a note in his locker.

_Find a reason to stay late in the locker room, you won't regret it!_

Sorry but no sex in this chapter, but there will be in the next. I have not really decided what will happen. Nothing is set in stone, I am playing with a few ideas, so if you have some, FIRE AWAY!


	4. F you!

I hope this chapter will content y'all!

No profits, characters not mine, copyrights neither, just having fun.

-Come on Harry, we have that Defense Against the Dark Arts essay to do and we still have three pages left to write, said Ron who was waiting for his best friend at the door.

-Go ahead, I have to take a shower and you better go get Hermione before she goes to sleep, said an agitated Harry.

-Shit, you're right. We can't do this on our own. See you later.

Harry was now alone in the locker room, searching around him to find out if he really was all by himself. Until he heard a shower starting. He walked to the end of the room where the showers were and saw a naked silhouette standing at the back, face to the wall.

Cormac turned around and approached Harry, took him in his arms and gave him a burning kiss, exploring his mouth. They kissed till they couldn't breathe, and McLaggen slowly undressed Harry. No words were being said because none were necessary. All which was important was their senses suddenly coming alive, and feeling things that were, to say the least, magic.

After getting rid of his clothes and being naked in front on the blond god, harry kneeled down to take Cormac's cock in his mouth. It was his first time blowing but he felt like he was doing a good job, according to the sounds coming from McLaggen. The taste was incredible. Before Harry could give satisfaction to the one in front of him, he got lucky enough to be the one blown.

It didn't feel like this was the first time for McLaggen, he was just too good, even perfect. He got up and gave a kiss to Harry so he could taste himself on Cormac's tongue.

-You're liking what we're doing, Harry?

-Hell yeah!

- Well you haven't seen all of it, let me show you.

He turned Harry around and bent him on the wall, water pouring down on them. Harry was pretty sure about what was going to come, but he was still anxious about it. He then felt a finger inside him, and it was more uncomfortable than anything. Two fingers followed by another.

-Well I think you're ready for me, said Cormac.

He felt him enter and it hurt a lot but Harry didn't want to complain. He wanted this. But then he felt amazing, a great feeling as Cormac's cock pushed on Harry's button. He started moaning, louder and louder as Cormac started going faster. They now had a steady rhythm and Harry climaxed, cumming on the floor, as Cormac did too, only in Harry's ass.

-It's pretty awesome, huh? said McLaggen as he slapped the black hair teenager on the ass.

- Yeah, it was awesome. I loved it.I guess I'll be seeing you at practice on Monday, said Harry. He then kissed McLaggen, walked out in the dark night towards the castle.

- You look pretty happy, you do know this DADA homework is due Monday and Snape will give us detention if we don't finish it, right? said Ron who was sitting at the table with a quill in his hand as Harry opened his books.

- I am happy, and not even Snape will be able to spoil it, said a blushing Harry.

)()()()()()()()(

Harry was eating at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron, while the ceiling was threatening to pour heavy rain on all of the students. It looked like Monday would be a dull day, having to practice in the pouring rain had a negative effect on the players. Some of them catch a cold, others can't see anything in the obscurity of the clouds, some players getting mixed up with their teammates.

But Harry was happy to finally be able to see McLaggen again since last Friday night. Harry had hoped the blond man would look at him sometime over dinner, but he did no such thing. He was too busy laughing about Geoffrey Hooper's latest jokes.

After Harry had healed his wounds from Herbology, it was five thirty, and quidditch started at six, so Harry and Ron said their goodbyes to Hermione, who was knitting a scarf and talking boys with Seamus.

-So we have a good team, this year, we can win the bloody cup! said Ron as they approached the pitch.

-Yeah, we just have to learn to fly with this weather because our first match with Hufflepuff will probably look like this, said the raven haired boy who was already wet from head to toe.

It was in fact pouring rain and it didn't help the practice at all. Ginny was always mistaking the players, Dean had difficulty catching the swaffle, Ron hadn't succeeded in knocking a bludger in the right direction. Even Harry himself couldn't catch the snitch. Practice was over at seven. It was in the locker room that Harry went to talk to Cormac.

-Hey you!

- Hi Harry, practice didn't really go as planned, huh? But I guess we can expect this kind of weather against Hufflepuffs too, said Cormac. Well I better get going, I have that History of Magic essay to write. See you Wednesday.

-Wait! said an almost desperate Harry. Don't you want to talk about what happened last time we were in here? We could do something again, don't you think?

- Listen Harry. The truth is, I asked you to put me on the quidditch team and I told you I would thank you by having sex. That's what I did, you sold and I paid. I'm not looking for something serious here, I just wanted to be in the quidditch team. Sorry.

- I sold and you paid? whispered Harry who was shocked to hear those words coming from Cormac. You know what, fuck you! I can't believe you are such a piece of shit. So just fuck you twice and don't ever speak to me again or I will fucking kick your nuts till Sunday and I'll start all over again.

Harry wasn't big on swears but these words were the only one he could think of and they had a great effect. Cormac was blown away by this angry reaction as Harry left for the Castle, knowing he was responsible for all of this.

I was pretty happy to write this chapter. Hope you will be too after reading it.


	5. Getting by

I know some of you must not like the way Harry reacted to Cormac's betrayal but I didn't want Harry to be a baby. A lot of stories I have read picture Harry as a little boy who cries himself to sleep, but I think he is so much stronger than that, I mean haven't you read the books? ;)

* * *

><p>Harry was lying on his bed, it was four o'clock in the morning and he wasn't able to sleep. He felt so betrayed, so hurt, so angry. Angry about what happened but mostly angry with himself. How could he have been so stupid. Trusting McLaggen, even falling in love with him (yes, love!). It wasn't Harry and he had to get back on track. He would never lie in bed and cry because his heart was broken, he didn't want to be pathetic. While looking at the ceiling, Harrry thought about all those swears and threats he said to McLaggen.<p>

He thought those were the words to express what he felt in that moment. And they were. They expressed his anger at the moment, but now tears would be better. Though Harry would never cry, he was better than that. Should he fire McLaggen from the team? That was something he was asking himself since he went to sleep. But he concluded that it wasn't what's best for Gryffindor, he couldn't let his team down. McLaggen really was a good goaler, compared to the bunch of kids who weren't even able to block one swaffle.

At six in the morning Harry decided to go for a run. He put his pants and shirt on, tied his shoes and went towards the lake, running around it as if his life was in danger. It helped. Not a lot but it did clear his head a bit. At seven o'clock, Harry was walking up the stairs to the castle, all sweaty and tired but feeling a little better. He then heard noises coming from a janitor closet. It was pretty clear what the two students were doing in there, so Harry decided to continue on his way. However, before Harry could do one step further, the door opened and Blaise Zabini came out with no other than Hermione.

-Harry! What are you doing here? she said as she was flattening her hair.

-I was just running, what were you doing, with Blaise?

-Stay out of it Potter! This is none of your business. said Blaise, who was furious about being caught by no other than the golden boy.

-Look I'm not judging, I just thought you were having sex with Malfoy, that's all. said Harry.

-It's behind me, now that I've found Hermione. I've told Draco that I met a girl and that it was over, he just doesn't know who she is. He was fuming. I think Draco had started to like having sex with me a little bit too much. said a winking Zabini, holding his now girlfriend by the waist.

-Well, your secret is safe with me, see you in Transfiguration Hermione.

- Thank you Harry! You can't believe how much I appreciate it. said a Hermione who was obviously relieved that Harry didn't mind her going out with a Slytherin. But she wasn't ready to tell Ron, that's for sure.

/

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were now trying to change a humming bird into an owl, and it wasn't easy at all. All Harry had been able to do was inflate his bird's head. But he wasn't the worst, Neville had changed his bird into a rat, who had ran away and had scared all the girls in the class. Lavender Brown wasn't ready to forgive Neville just yet. The golden trio was sitting at a table, waving their wands at their bird.

-So Harry, now that you know my secret, can I know yours? asked Hermione.

-Wait what secret are you talking about, I don't know about your secret. questioned Ron.

-I... I have problems peeing in public bathrooms, satisfied? Now Harry, who is she?

-It's... not a she. It's Cormac McLaggen.

Some students were starting to try and hear what was going on at the table while Hermione and Ron both had their mouths open and were completely speechless. Whatever was going on at the table, Gryffindors and Slytherins were both trying to get their piece of juicy gossip. It was, after all, the chosen one.

-Let's talk about it later, ok? Said Harry after turning around and see half of the class staring at him.

They both dropped it and when it was time for recess, they found a place outside in the courtyard where they could talk freely.

-Harry, I didn't even know you were gay. told Ron to his long best friend, Harry.

-Me neither, it just happened, it blew up, I don't want to talk about it.

-Harry, I really am sorry. And there are plenty of other guys in school. But what's going to happen with you guys on the quidditch team? said Hermione.

-I've thought about it and I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of us beating Slytherins. McLaggen is a good goaler, he'll stay that way.

/

-Okay guys, listen up! Hufflepuffs have one weakness. They are not good escaping bludgers. So Ron and Adam, you guys try to hit the catchers, they'll fall off like flies. Dean, Ginny and Demelza, try to fly low, there will be less wind down there. said a Harry who was really getting into his role as a captain.

-And me? What do I do? asked Cormac McLaggen.

-Mmmmm. That's a tough one, why don't you keep swaffles **away** from the goals. That's usually what goalers do.

Players were snickering to eachother as Harry put on a mean face and lifted up in the air to begin practice. They would have good chances against Hufflepuff, but Harry still wasn't happy. He missed Cormac. It was stupid, he had only talked to him a few days, had sex with him one time, but he still missed him.

* * *

><p>Tadaaa! Chapter 5 is here. But I am losing more faith in my story day by day, I have practically no reviews, it seems as no one is reading my story ... PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Rebound

Sorry for the waiting, had a couple of things going on but now I bring you chapter 6. And thank you for the awesome reviews.

* * *

><p>Harry had no other choice but to continue his life. He went to his lessons with Dumbledore, did his homework with his two best friends, supported the hateful remarks of Snape and tried to be the best captain possible. The team was doing really well and Harry was very confident for the next match against Hufflepuff. He tried to talk to Cormac only when it was absolutely necessary. But at least the blond goaler understood and respected that. Harry put all of the sadness and loneliness he felt into resentment, at least it helped him get up in the morning and see McLaggen's face every day. Harry was trying to turn the page, get over what happened, but it wasn't an easy job.<p>

His Tuesday started with his daily routine. Getting up, running around the Castle grounds, shower, breakfast and classes. But this day was going to suddenly turn unexpected. Defence against the Darks Arts class was as usual, boring and difficult to understand, under Snape's monotony tone and long explanations when suddenly, Harry got a piece of paper on his desk. He opened it and read behind his book:

_So I've heard you and McLaggen were over. When you stop crying, come and see me..._

Harry turned around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy winking at him. He turned around and fixed the piece of paper while asking himself what the hell just happened. Could Malfoy be attracted to him? He knew that the slytherin blond was gay and recently broke up with Zabini but Harry never thought he, of all people, would be Malfoy's interest. Maybe a night with Malfoy would be exactly what Harry needed to get over McLaggen, definitely. He took his quill and wrote back his answer:

_Meet me on seventh floor near the statue of Lachlan the Lanky at 8:30._

Harry was surprised by his decision. Never he would've thought about being with Draco Malfoy. The guy was the worst of the worst, but he was ridiculously handsome, just what he needed for a one night stand. During supper, Harry was getting nervous, tapping his foot under the table. When Cormac gave a nod in Harry's direction to greet him, he just looked away, no bad comments. Harry was growing too tired to try and look angry. He tried to participate in the conversation that was going on between Ron and Hermione, without success, since the two couldn't stop fighting. At 8:15, Harry was passing through the Fat Lady portrait when he came face to face with Ron.

-Hey Harry, where are you going?

-Nowhere, just going to take a walk.

-Take a walk? Come on Harry, who do you think to fool? told a clearly not stupid Ron.

-Don't ask questions and you won't get any lies, see you later Ron.

He continued on his way, with a disappointed Ron behind him. He couldn't tell his best friend, he wouldn't understand. It was all for the best to not tell the truth. Arriving near the statue, Harry was thinking about going back and never to speak of this to anybody but while turning around he met, face to face with Draco himself.

-Going back on your decision?

-I just think...

-Shut up, you think too much.

And then Draco's lips were on his, kissing his mouth with all the force in the world. It felt good, having someone kiss you this way, hold you tight against them. They were smashing tongues together, saliva getting in the other's mouth. Harry was truly not himself today because he decided to get down on his knees and open Malfoy's pants, getting his cock out, in a public hallway, where everyone could walk on them.. He plunged on it and sucked with all his might. He took the member all the way down, and gave his all, adjusting to Draco's moans. Sensing, Draco was close, he looked up and asked:

-You want to continue this in some place more private?

-Lead the way.

Harry took the blond teenager's hand and walked to the moving tapestry of Barnabas the Barby, closed his eyes and concentrated on a place where he and Draco could finish what they started. Opening the door, he left no time for Draco to look around the room and kissed him, his mind always going back to McLaggen. They broke the kiss and got out of their clothes, taking a second to look at the other's body, satisfied with what they saw. They got on the bed and kissed some more. It was an unspoken thing that Harry would bottom for Draco that night, and it didn't bother him at all. Draco entered a little too fast for Harry, but the amazing feeling was still there and it made his mind crazy, always going straight to Cormac, the one he really wanted to be with. Draco pushed with his cock onto Harry's button one time too much and he climaxed, shivering on the bed. Malfoy continued moving forth and back until he came and fell on Harry's back, giving him one last kiss before getting off the bed and putting his clothes on.

-We have to do this again, and tell no one, understood?

He didn't wait for an answer and left, leaving Harry alone on the bed.

* * *

><p>Yeah, Draco and Harry. Never knew the story would be going there but I like it :P<p> 


End file.
